Visible!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: It's July 1st and Canada thought he would be spending another birthday alone. Much to his surprise, he couldn't have been more wrong. Country and human names used. First Hetalia story!


**AN: First oneshot and first Hetalia story. Done in honor of Canada!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor will I ever!**

* * *

Mattie sighed as he glanced around the conference center. Most of the countries had already left, not once even noticing he was there. The ones that remained were chatting animatedly together in small groups, or simply being annoying... as was the case with America. It was July 1st and everyone was busy making preparations for Alfreds birthday which was only a few days away. No one seemed to remember the boisterous countries quiet brother. Today was Canada's birthday and it seemed that he would be celebrating it on his own once again. Even his bear, Kumajiro, forgot who he was on a regular basis.

"_Am I really so invisible to everyone?" _Matthew asked himself. _"This is who I am. I'm not going to try and change that just because no one notices me. If all they see is Americas brother, then it's their loss"._

Canada got to his feet, grabbed his briefcase, and headed for the door. He was nearly out, before Prussia ran up and looped an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert called, using the nickname he always used for the Canadian. "Where ya going"?

"Home." Mattie replied without looking up.

"No you aren't!" the albino contradicted. "Today you're hanging out with the awesome me"!

Before Canada could protest he was dragged out the door by the hyperactive former country. Gilbert pushed the Canadian into his car and drove off to destinations unknown, all the while Mattie had the feeling that something was not quite right.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Back at the conference center the noise had died down and the remaining countries gathered around the table to discuss their objective. The plan was to throw Canada an amazing surprise party for his birthday. Yes, all the countries still gathered there remembered what July 1st was as well as they remembered the 4th. They actually liked it better, because Matthew didn't bug them for over a month about it like his brother tended to do.

"Okay, then." Arthur said, taking charge. "Prussia is in charge of distraction, France and Italy are taking care of the food, America has the games covered, so that leaves decorations for the rest of us. We have until five o' clock to get everything ready. At that time Gilbert will bring Matthew back here under the pretense that he forgot something... that is when we spring the surprise. Now, does everyone understand the plan"?

A chorus of agreement rang through the air as each country headed off to their designated task.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Gil, where are we going again?" Canada asked suspiciously.

"I told ya," Prussia laughed. "You're spending the day with me".

"But what are we gonna do?" Mattie responded quietly.

Gilbert just kept driving. "You'll see when we get there".

The Canadian sighed as he turned to look out the window. _"I guess this isn't such a bad way to spend my birthday. At least I'm spending time with someone who actually remembers me"._

About half an hour later the two pulled into the parking lot of a drive-in theater.

"So Birdie," the former country said. "What do you think? It's awesome like me isn't it"?

"I've never been to an outdoor movie theater." Canada glanced around, excitement shining in his lavender eyes. "What movie are we going to see"?

"Well that's completely up to you!" Gilbert chuckled before leaning closer to whisper in his friends ear. "After all, it is your birthday".

A shocked silence filled the air before Matthew gasped as he realized what had just happened.

"You remembered my birthday." He said as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Prussia asked unsure if he had done something wrong.

"I'm just so happy." Mattie explained. "No one ever seems to notice me... but you made me realize that's not true. I do have friends... even if they don't always acknowledge that I'm there".

"Birdie, there are many people who like you. We're all just so oblivious sometimes. I'm sorry that it's made you feel bad".

"It's fine... I understand now." Canada laughed. "Now let's watch a movie".

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"I can't wait to see what Canadia thinks of the games I picked out." Alfred grinned, "He's sure to love them".

America had raced out of the room as soon as they were done assigning the jobs. He had been totally excited when the other countries had picked him to be in charge of the party games. The rambunctious country had immediately found the nearest party store and chose some activities that everyone was sure to enjoy.

"Okay, so I've got pin the tail on the donkey." America read off as he double checked his list, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Mad-lib's, a pinata, and the game 'twister'. Yup, that's everything. I better head back to help the others set up".

America finished loading his supplies into his car and was soon on his way to where the party was being prepared. He wanted to make sure his brother knew that he was not invisible like he seemed to think he was. The Canadian didn't realize it but he had a lot of people who cared for him, and wanted to see him smile.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Ve... I hope Canada likes the food we've made." Italy smiled happily. "I worked so hard to make sure everything will taste really good, especially the PASTA"!

"I'm sure Mathieu will enjoy it." France stated confidently. "Don't worry Italy. We were the ones assigned to cook the food because our cuisines are the most tasty".

"I was scared that England would want to cook." Feliciano admitted.

"Mon Dieu, no!" Francis shuddered. "That is too horrible to even think of".

If England had insisted on cooking the food, poor Italy probably would have run away waving his white flag. The other countries most likely wouldn't have been far behind. England's food was notorious among the nations of the world. The only one who thought it tasted good was the Brit himself.

"Let's get this food to the party venue then we can help set up the decorations." France said as he recovered from the terrible images that had filled his head at the suggestion of Arthur's cooking.

"Okay! I can't wait to see what the others have been doing." Italy agreed.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The decorations were coming along smoothly. Russia and China had hung a large banner in the middle of the room which read 'Happy Birthday Canada'! Romano and Spain were blowing up the balloons, a few choice words escaping the older Italian as one zoomed across the room. Germany and Japan had finished setting up the tables and were now busy hanging streamers. England supervised the whole process and helped wherever he was needed.

"Ludwig that streamer is too low." Arthur called out.

"It's fine where it is!" Germany replied testily.

"Is this good England-San?" Japan asked as he finished arranging his end.

"That's perfect Kiku." The Brit complimented. "Lovino! Antonio! How are the balloons coming along"?

"Grr, I'll tell you just what these..." Romano was cut off as Spain interrupted.

"We are doing well, only a few more to finish." The Spaniard said hastily.

"Good!" England sighed in relief before turning to Russia and China. "The banner looks great you two, Good job"!

"We did good, da." Ivan stated matter of factly.

"Yes, aru." Yao agreed. He then noticed two people entering the building.

Italy and France had arrived with the food. The others hurried to help them carry it all in. A few minutes later America raced in with the games. The countries finished setting up with only about half an hour till the party was set to begin.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The movie had been epic and the two friends were now on their way back to the conference center. Gilbert had explained how he had forgotten his notes and needed to go back to get them. They pulled into the drive and parked the car in front of the building.

"I still can't believe how careless you can be Gil." Mattie sighed as he got out of the vehicle and walked to the door. "And why do I need to go in with you"?

He turned on the light and the sight that greeted him was beyond anything he could have imagined. The rooms occupants had all sprang up and yelled 'Happy Birthday' as loudly as they could. The room was filled with streamers, balloons, games, food, and a big banner. But the most important thing was his friends... they had all remembered. He beamed brightly as he glanced at each of the people in turn. When his eyes met the Prussian beside him he was greeted with a smirk.

"It would have been pretty unawesome of me to show up to your surprise party without the guest of honor, now wouldn't it?" Gilbert laughed as he was enveloped in a tight hug.

The party was amazing, and everyone had the time of their lives. As the evening faded into night the Canadian stepped outside. He stared up at the stars with big purple eyes and knew, no matter what happened from now on, he would never again be invisible.

* * *

**AN: I love Canada! So even though I'm American I wanted to write a little something for Canada! What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
